Various techniques have been developed for applying elastic ribbons to webs to provide an elasticized leg portion in a disposable diaper. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,301; 4,239,578 and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,952 and the patents cited therein are illustrative of the known methods.